Shroom Bro Defeats a Huge Crowd After an Escape from Latvia/Gets Hurt and Sent to the Hospital
Transcript {A shadowy figure walks into the stage. The lights came on and reveal to be Wario.} Wario: Good evening! I've been asked to tell you that the following video is kind of inappropriate. You see, there are some crybabies out there, religious types mostly, who might be offended. If you are one of them, I advise you to turn off your set now. Come on. I dare you. I dare you to be like a crow. {acts like a crow in its legs} Rooster! {Suddenly, everyone's lights are out. It is dark.} Hey! {Someone's footsteps are heard offset in total darkness.} Mario: Wario! Did you call everyone "Rooster!"? Wario: No. I swear it on this Bible. Mario: That's not a bible, that's a book of carpet samples! Wario: Ooh. Fuzzy! {Cut to Shroom Bro and a bunch of people.} Shroom Bro: Fuck! Do I have to visit a huge crowd just for making a fake opening out of me? Pac-Man: Not my problem! Mario: We're not in the mood with you, Shroom Bro. Luigi: He always does to invite us over for a picnic! Eh, Mario? Mario: Well Luigi I hope you love lots of spaghetti! Shroom Bro: Spaghetti? I already ate lots of spaghetti. I ate it! {removes his nappies} I don't care what that is! {tortures them with a lit lighter} Burn, baby! Burn! Princess Peach: Look at him! Shroom Bro's watching them burn! Shroom Bro: Oh! The humanity! Daisy: It's because we're a bunch of people, isn't it? Shroom Bro: I think so! {hands a fire extinguisher} I need to put it out in a hurry. {puts out fire} There. No more nappies. {Crowd gasps.} Mario: No more? No more? That's all you got? Luigi: Dang it, Mario! You blew it! Shroom Bro: Blew what? {hands 10 grenades} Blew it up! Pac-Man: N-- No. Please. Please don't blow the entire crowd up! Shroom Bro: Too bad! {throws 10 grenades to stop a huge crowd from running} {Everyone is blown up, sending Shroom Bro flying in the air.} Shroom Bro: Look! Clouds! Look at the clouds! {goes down} Oh, oh I'm going down! Help me! {rushes back to Shroom Bro's house, crashing the ceiling and landing on the ground, leaving a scrape on his arm.} Ow.... ow.... curses! That hard landing hurts! Ouch! Shroom Bro's Dad: Are you... okay? Shroom Bro: No. No, I'm not. I think I crushed my arm. That hard landing hurts so bad, I couldn't send anymore countries. Shroom Bro's Mom: I'll call the ambulance to get you. {Time card shows: While everyone is in the hospital...} Mario: Oh sphincter! My leg is broken! Luigi: And all of my spines are detected! Ouch! Shroom Bro: {with a cast on it} You're welcome! Doctor, how long is it gonna last? Doctor: Hmmmm. Let's see. It can take 20 hours to leave the hospital to get a wheelchair. You just stay here and rest. {leaves} Shroom Bro: I hate my job! {The End} Category:Episodes Category:Grounded Videos Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Series Category:Shroom Bro Episodes